


if we could only turn back time

by zayndotcom



Series: hiatus time-travel au [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2011!Harry, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Crack, M/M, Multi, On Hiatus, Time Travel, im sorry, in 2016, like shameless crack, this will probably turn into an orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayndotcom/pseuds/zayndotcom
Summary: “Anyway,” Niall relaxes back on the couch, “shouldn't you be giving out to Harry, he is the one who lived through it.”

  “Why me?” Harry's yelling now, looking vaguely terrified.

  “Not you,” Niall says, “the older version of you.”
Liam stares at him, "And how do you suppose I do that, considering he's been blasted into the fucking past and is  apparently having underage sex with you at this current moment."in which 1d are on hiatus, liam is bored, harry is somehow transported back in time and is replaced by 2011!harry and shenanigans ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yo yo yo guess whos back with another cracky fic no one asked for. you're right, its me. be warned i wrote this over a year ago, found it in my drafts and roughly edited it. i also found a dan howell (danisnotonfire/harry fic i wrote around the same time which ill probably post lol. i will return to this universe so watch out of that. anyway enjoy my trash

It's been about a couple of months since One Direction declared their two-year hiatus and Liam is _bored_. Completely off his head bored. So bored that going to Tescos at 8 in the morning is the only solution for said boredom.

The last time he'd checked the rest of the lads were all still in the U.K and were somehow keeping themselves occupied. Liam's been semi-regularly exchanging texts with Harry and Louis, (sometimes even Zayn!) and making offhand comments about plans to meet up. Niall's managed to send him the exact same picture on snapchat every single day since the break started. (it's one of him reclining on a sofa, beer in hand and some tennis or golf match playing in the background.) And it seems like Liam's the only one ready to gnaw off his own arm out of boredom.

It's cold outside and Liam really wishes he'd wrapped up a bit more before he started on his journey to the local Tescos but alas- now he's freezing his bollocks off because it slipped his mind that in England it gets pretty fucking _cold_  in _winter_. He tugs at the pathetic excuse for a jumper he's got on and tries to keep some sort of heat _within_  his body.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to pop to the shops at 8 am, but it’s either freezing to death now or getting trampled to death later on by over-zealous fans.

Liam's breath turns to mist in front of his eyes as he thinks about how bored he's going to be when he gets home. God, this time last year Liam was getting ready to do a stadium tour and now here he is, so domesticated that he's going for a quick shop in the supermarket that's within walking distance of his house. Then again, this time last year they were also dealing with the whole lead up to the huge mess with Zayn and- Liam shudders, he'd take freezing to death in Tescos over having to deal with _that_ mess any day.

He's ripped from his thoughts when Drake starts whining to him about calling him on his cellphone from his pocket- Liam giggles every time he gets a phone call because of the irony, Drake talking about people who use to call him every time Liam gets a call, _classic_.- He scrambles to retrieve his phone from his pocket, his numb fingers are refusing to cooperate with him at the moment, but he eventually wins the battle and quickly checks the caller id to see that Niall’s calling him.

What the hell is _he_  doing up so early?

He answers the phone but doesn't get time to greet him before Niall is screaming down the phone, “ _Liam, fuck, you gotta get to Harry’s place. Something’s.. happened?_ ”

Liam blinks, with Harry and Niall ‘something' could literally mean _anything_.

Liam’s stopped walking now and he leans against a frozen fence, hissing when the cold surface bleeds through his stupid, useless jumper, “What do you mean by _‘something’_ , Niall?"

There's silence on the other end and it sounds like Niall's having an argument with someone, presumably Harry? Knowing them _'something'_ could mean they're after having a threesome with fucking _Barack Obama_  and now they're running from the feds. The more Liam thinks about it, the more probable it seems. He's _seen_  the ‘hobama’ shit on the Internet and he _knows_ how Harry feels about men in power. Also Niall's always had that weird, obsessive crush on Obama. That, combined with the charm of both Harry and Niall, means that they could literally persuade _anyone_  to get into bed with them. (Liam still remembers that time where they _almost_ convinced him, Louis and Zayn that ‘Band Sex’ was a good idea.)

“Did you have sex with Obama?” Liam blurts out, too concerned to be subtle about it.

Niall cackles on the other end of the phone, so loud the Liam has to take it away from his ear in fear that his eardrums might explode. The old women walking past him gives him a strange look, pushing her walker faster and speeding past him.

“ _What?! Liam, are you high? Why the fuck would ya- look, that doesn't matter, just get to Harry's as soon as possible. Also, text Louis to come over because he gonna want to fucking see this._ ”

Liam begins to protest but Niall hangs up before he can, which, rude. He looks longingly at the blinking Tesco sign in the distance, ready to just ignore Niall completely and do some shopping but wasn't he _just complaining_ about how boring his life has become. Maybe Harry and Niall can offer some form of entertainment, Lord knows they're crazy enough to.

With that thought in mind Liam spins on his heels and begins to backtrack to his house. This better be good.

***

It takes Liam about twenty minutes to get to Harry's, he had to go back to his house and collect his car because no way in hell was he gonna completely freeze his balls off by making the trek to Harry's house on foot. He's not completely mad, unlike some people. 

Liam hasn't actually been to Harry's house that often, mostly because it took him so damn long to build it and they ar- were constantly on tour. It's unnecessarily big, like pretty much all their houses are, and is that a fucking _fountain_? Liam rolls his eyes and parks his Range Rover beside the exact same Range Rover already at the front of the house. Looks like it could be Niall's one, but then again, could be Harry's? Who knows these days, fucking Range Rovers.

He hops out of the car and as he's walking up to the over-dramatic wooden doors he suddenly remembers that he was supposed to text Louis. He quickly whips out his phone, sending a quick message telling him to head over to Harry's house because apparently they've done ‘ _something_ ’ again.

He's not expecting much as he pushes open the huge doors and makes his way down the hallway, shouting “I'm here” and getting a response from Niall saying, “We're in the sitting room!” He's mostly expecting a detailed explanation about how they'd fucked the night before and it was ‘ _just so amazing we needed to tell someone'._ Which had actually happened before. On multiple occasions.

Or maybe they're gonna tell him they killed someone, you never know.

He walks into the sitting room and spots Niall sitting on one of the couches talking to… Liam freezes.

 _No. Fucking. Way_.

“Oh!” Niall says, noticing Liam's presence now, “see what I was talking about?”

“You never mentioned.. _this_?!” His voice comes out strangled and he can't take his eyes away to look at Niall because he's currently making eye contact with younger!Harry.

Liam rubs his eyes and nope, he's still there, in all his prepubescent glory. Well, maybe not prepubescent because he looks like he could maybe be 17 year old Harry or, fuck, _16_  year old Harry.

It's surreal to see Harry like this outside of cringy photo shoots plastered on teeny bopper magazines or t-shirts, but Harry looks exactly how Liam remembers. Large brown ringlets frame his head, a huge fringe sweeping over his face and Liam watches, transfixed, as a paw like hand brushes a stray curl from his forehead. Liam nearly forgot just how _big_  Harry’s eyes used to be and fuck, his lips look obscene. 

It seems that Harry's also been studying him and his eyes are caught on his beard, which admittedly Liam _has_  grown out, but mostly due to laziness. Huge eyes snap back to stare into his own and Harry open his unnaturally large mouth to speak. And Liam _obviously_  doesn't stare like a creep. Of course not.

“I..” Harry trails off and Jesus, his voice is high, “..you’ve changed.”

Liam raises his eyebrow,  _he's_ the one who's changed?

“No, I mean like,” he gestures widely, huge hands flying everywhere. “Niall's basically the same, ‘cept for the hair- it's all,” he makes a movement with his hand at the top of his head, imitating Niall's quiff. Niall looks extremely offended. “But, you're all-” Harry flexes his non existent arm muscles and Liam assumes he trying to say he's buff? “and, you've got all the facial hair thing going on, and yeah, you look nothing like I'm used to seeing you.”

Harry's blushing now, the red colour spilling across his face. He drops his head down looking shy and so completely unlike his older self. Liam's trying not to smile because this shy and bashful Harry died around three years ago when Harry started to become more confident in himself, something  Liam had admired and felt a weird sense of pride about- like Harry was his strange child who got a kick out of flirting with him. Harry had turned into someone who is so unashamedly himself and he couldn't give a fuck about what other people have to say about it, not anymore. But, he wasn't always like that and it's clear as fucking day by studying  younger!Harry that he’s still unsure about himself. Which, for some reason, is really fucking adorable.

“Can't have changed that much,” Liam says grinning, “How old are you?”

Harry looks at him, “Just turned seventeen.”

Liam eyes widen, fuck. The Liam Harry knows has curly hair, is still not _completely_  comfortable with his place in the band, and, most importantly, can hardly fucking stand Louis. Ah, good times.

Liam's eyes flash to Niall's, who has been unusually silent about this all and it's making Liam uncomfortable because when Niall is silent it usually means he's more than likely guilty about something. He looks relatively calm and Liam's worried.

“Where is the older Harry, may I ask?” Liam hopes Harry's okay, what if he's been beamed to space or to some alternative reality? Has he gone back in time? Wouldn't Liam have remember it if he had?

 _Now_ Niall looks nervous.

Liam's eyes narrow suspiciously, “Niall?”

He coughs into his hand, ignoring Liam completely. “So, when's Louis gonna get here?”

Harry brightens at the mention of Louis' name but Liam doesn't take his eyes off Niall, “ _Niall._ ”

Niall breaks.

“Look it was four, nearly five, years ago! How was I supposed to know that- _this_  would happen?! To be honest I thought it was a dream, I would have warned him if I had-” Niall looks manic and Harry's slowly distancing himself from the wildly flailing arms.

“Niall!” Liam stops Niall before he can work himself up any more, “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“I had sex with Harry."

Liam blinks, “I'm aware of that.”

“ _I've had sex with Niall!_ ” Harry butts in, voice unnaturally high pitched.

They ignore him.

“No!” Niall says flushing, “Well, yeah but- What I'm trying to say is that future!Harry or.. well, I guess present!Harry now...? Anyway, when he went back in time he had sex with _me_. Younger me, that is.”

Liam doesn't even know what to say.

“What the fuck, Niall!”

“What?” Niall yells back.

“Why did you- How- You didn't think to _tell_  us about this?” Liam's pacing now.

“Of course not!” Niall says incredulously, “What good would that have done? I barely even recognised him back then. It was only as time went on and Harry started to look more like...  _Harry_  that I realised. By then it was too late.”

"And what," Liam stops and yells, "your younger self thought it would be an  _amazing_ idea to have sex with a person you could barely even recongise?" Liam forcefully rubs a hand down his face, barely glancing at Harry who's warily eyeing the both of them.

"I mean," Niall looks flustered now, shifting slightly on the couch, "you've  _seen_ what Harry look like. And, like, I knew deep down that it was Harry." Niall gets a far away look in his eyes, "I knew, the second I set eyes on him, that he was Harry. He just had the feeling about him. The  _Harry Feeling_. Yanno?"

Liam gags. 

“Anyway,” Niall relaxes back on the couch, “shouldn't you be giving out to Harry, he _i_ _s_  the one who lived through it.”

“Why me?” Harry's yelling now, looking vaguely terrified.

“Not you,” Niall says, “the _older_  version of you.”

Liam stares at him, "And how do you suppose I do that, considering he's been blasted into the fucking  _past_ and apparently  _having underage sex with you_ at this current moment."

Liam's pretty sure he can feel an epic migraine coming on. “Jesus, and I thought it was crazy when-”

He's cut off by Niall's violent shushing and shoots a glare at him but Niall's looking frantic now, “Whatever you were about to say, don't finish it.”

Liam raises an eyebrow, taking a second to glance at Harry, who's leaning against the wall beside one of Niall's many shelfs of awards and looking completely bewildered. Liam can relate. “Why?”

Niall looks like he wants to strangle him, “Because, you idiot, Harry here, is from the _past_. Meaning anything we say now could change our entire _l_ _ives_!”

Liam hums, "Yanno, you would have a point there, if it wasn't for all of this-" he gestures towards the shelf's, which showcase every achievement One Direction has ever achieved since 2010. Niall looks panicked. Harry’s pouting to himself, playing with the frayed fabric of his ridiculous jeans. Truly, they are horrible. Huge baggy pants, sagging at the crotch. Liam wonders briefly if their stylists' back then hated them because that's the only logical reason they could have let them out in a pair of jeans like that.

Harry looks like he's about to say something, huge mouth opening like the world has shifted into slow-motion and Liam spends agonizing seconds watching the rose petal lips opening in fascination, imagining what it would be like to- but whatever he was going to say, and where ever _that_  thought was going is lost by the front door slamming open and a voice shouting down the hall to them.

“Alright you fuckers, what could have possibly happened that was important enough to drag me outta’ bed at the arse crack o-” Louis freezes in the doorway, much like Liam had not even ten minutes ago, eyes locked on Harry. Harry, on the other hand looks delighted, pushing himself up from the wall to stand straight.. He's staring at Louis like he's something amazing and he seems to be two steps away from throwing himself across the room, attaching himself to Louis and never letting go.

Liam's a bit offended. Harry didn't look nearly that in awe when Liam walked in and he'd definitely changed the most out of the lot! Well apart from Zayn, but comparing any aspect of yourself to the like of _Zayn_  is just cruel. He learnt to break himself out of that habit a  _loong_ time ago. 

“Louis, wow, you look..” Harry trails off, his huge eyes shining as he drinks in Louis’ form, who hasn't moved since he stepped into the doorway. Liam's concerned, he's not sure if the older man is even breathing at this stage.

Harry continues on without any prompting, “I- you have a beard, like a proper beard. Do I have a beard? Why doesn't Niall have a beard? Zayn's got one too, I just know it. He's been dying to grow one out for ages. But Louis, you're like proper punk rock now, nothing like.. erm, the other Louis? God this is so _weird_!” Harry says, pleased and he actually starts moving across the room to Louis, who all at once, bursts into motion.

“What the bloody fucking hell is going on?” He yells and it's Harry's turn to freeze, “What the _f_ _uck_?” Louis’ pacing now and Liam shoots a look to Niall, who shrugs. Right, better to let Louis get this out of his system.

“You're not gonna tell me this is _a_ _ctually_ \- Fuck! It is. What the _f_ _uck_?”

Harry's scared now, Liam can see it in the way he wrings his hands together and his eyes widen. Somehow it's so much worse to see this version of Harry looking so scared, there's just something so youthful and innocent about him. It makes Liam want to wrap him in blankets and shelter him from Louis’ rampage and possibly the rest of the world as well. 

“God,” Louis looks tired now, he pushes his fringe from his eyes, “you really are him, aren't you?” He's moving towards Harry now, taking him in fully. “Jesus,” he mumbles under his breath, face less than an inch away from Harry. They stare at each other for a moment and it's weird to see that Louis’ taller than Harry, who's not wearing his ridiculous boots and still has a couple inches to grow into. The moments over when Louis flings himself onto the couch, crushing Niall underneath him.

“Only you,” He says chuffing Niall on the head. Harry's pouting now that Louis’ attention is somewhere else.

“Right lads,” Louis rubs his hands together, “what are we gonna do?”

**Author's Note:**

> next time 2011!niall and 2016!harry smut or more 2011!harry and 2016!1d. who knows?!  
> btw i put this in a series so i wouldnt have to update it in chronological order lol im a lazy fuck. i hope someone out there like this. remember comments give me life!! see you next time folks.


End file.
